Experiment Series B
Experiment Series B: This experimental series focused on the similarities between SCP-3009 and SCP-3009-C. Experiments were carried out between ██/05/2018 and ██/06/2018 under the supervision of Dr. Dennis Coles with the assistance of Junior Researchers Benedict Kim and Peter Tan. NOTE: How does one test for whether a subject is a specific individual or not, when biological data is no longer an option? We’ve tested the subjects’ memories, their preferences and mental capabilities, but… is that enough? It’s hard to say. We're doing all that we can, but ultimately we’re scientists, not philosophers. - Dr. Dennis Coles Transcript of Experiment 3009-B-5 SCP involved: SCP-3009, SCP-3009-C Personnel involved: Junior Researcher Benedict Kim Date: ██/06/2018 Location: Site-19 Description: C was allowed to use Researcher Kim’s Snapchat account for the purposes of communicating with 3009 under the supervision of Dr. Coles and Researcher Kim. It was not necessary to remove SCP-3009 from storage for the purposes of the experiment. The following communication was transcribed from the video log, screenshots and Researcher Kim’s testimony. All speech is in text message form, transmitted via the Snapchat app. SCP-3009-C sits in an interview room with Researcher Kim, who is supervising. It has Researcher Kim’s phone in its possession.] SCP-3009: sooo… you’re me?? SCP-3009-C: sooo… you’re me?? SCP-3009-C: oh god this is so fucked up SCP-3009: omgg it’s the body-snatcher!! SCP-3009-C: rly?? be serious SCP-3009-C: "omgg it’s the fucked up snapchat account" [SCP-3009 sends an image in which it is making a rude gesture, captioned: "if anything this is more evidence that I’m the original"] SCP-3009-C: what? [SCP-3009 sends an image in which it appears to be shrugging, uncaptioned.] SCP-3009: you don’t act like me at all tbh!! SCP-3009-C: what SCP-3009: I mean, aside from the whole simultaneous post at the beginning SCP-3009: which was creepy af btw!! SCP-3009-C: are you joking rn SCP-3009: …kinda impressive tho, I mean gotta give u props SCP-3009: but yeah ur pretty sucky at staying in character SCP-3009-C: staying in character?? wtf SCP-3009-C: you psycho bitch sends an image in which it is making an exaggeratedly sad face, having drawn tears from its eyes. SCP-3009-C: this isn’t fiction, we aren’t characters, there’s no such thing as "staying in character" SCP-3009: babes people have personalities!! SCP-3009: yours doesn’t match mine… it doesn't even match our original's, if you don't believe im the real one SCP-3009-C puts Researcher Kim’s phone down and inhales deeply through its nose.] SCP-3009-C: (aloud, to Researcher Kim) Do I have to keep going? Researcher Kim: (aloud) Please continue for the entire duration of the interview period. SCP-3009-C: (aloud, to Researcher Kim) This is really freaking me out. How much longer? Researcher Kim: (aloud) Just another twenty-five minutes. SCP-3009-C: (aloud, to Researcher Kim) Until two? Researcher Kim: (aloud) That’s correct, SCP-3009-C. SCP-3009-C: (aloud) Okay. SCP-3009-C: I’m not allowed to go home, call my parents, or even touch a cellphone unsupervised SCP-3009-C: you’re trying to tell me that I’m not me because I’m acting differently? SCP-3009: well, i'm not, am i? and im the one trapped in a snapchat account. SCP-3009: I can’t tell if you rly believe that you’re the real one or if ur just a rly good actress SCP-3009-C: ….. SCP-3009-C: i'm real. i'm sure that i am. SCP-3009: don’t u think there’s a possibility that you just THINK you’re Stacey Lee? It could be part of whatever happened for you to end up in my body, right? SCP-3009: you don't even necessarily have to know about it SCP-3009-C: isn't it the same for you? SCP-3009-C: maybe you just think you're Stacey Lee. SCP-3009: sure, but all the evidence points to me being the real one, tbh SCP-3009: I have a much more consistent personality w the original SCP-3009: you've got my body right now but like… I’m legit a sentient snapchat account now lololol SCP-3009: that's proof that it’s not outside the realm of possibility SCP-3009-C: … SCP-3009: no offense tho lol!! SCP-3009: and it’s apparently v hard to prove considering that we’re both still here w our buddy benny boi,3 right? SCP-3009: i mean, there’s no ID card for your soul lmaooo SCP-3009-C: no, there isn’t SCP-3009: otherwise we’d both be outta here!! SCP-3009: no offence benny boi SCP-3009: you’re pretty great, better than a korean benedict cumberbitch!!!! SCP-3009: my fav actor btw SCP-3009: yours too, right? Kim shakes his head. [[SCP-3009|SCP-3009-C] laughs weakly and stares at the phone for approximately fifteen seconds, seemingly uncertain of how to respond.] SCP-3009: i can tell ur really upset tho, so let's just drop it SCP-3009-C: it’s fine [SCP-3009 sends an image where it is giving a thumbs up. SCP-3009-C gives the phone screen a disgusted look but does not put it down.] SCP-3009: ummm… hey, they don’t let you watch tv right? SCP-3009-C: no SCP-3009-C: i'm not near electronics with screens except during testing SCP-3009: oh that sucks!! SCP-3009: I can’t watch tv anymore either, snap vids are too short lol SCP-3009-C: yeah, unless you want to watch 10 seconds at a time SCP-3009: it’s a shame SCP-3009: i miss kdrama. kim soo-hyun is so beautiful. second most stylish kim imo SCP-3009-C: after researcher kim? SCP-3009: nah bae, lab coat chic is so last season SCP-3009: after kim jong-un!! i mean, dictators are terrible, but dude’s got rocking hair amirite? [SCP-3009 and SCP-3009-C converse about the 2014 Korean television serial "My Love From Another Star" star for the rest of the experiment period.] NOTE: Further experiments exposing SCP-3009 and SCP-3009-C are pending approval due to the marked decline in SCP-3009-C's mental health post-Experiment 3009-B-5. Further details are given in the psychological evaluation compiled by Researcher Kim and Dr. Geraldine Young.